User blog:ElekingGudon/Godzilla Legends Issue 2
So I've just been re-reading the Godzilla Legends Issue 2 with Rodan in it and I have just noticed something. Within the comic, there are two times used for the events that take place in the comic: 2007 when Rodan has his egg stolen and attacks Okinawa to find it, and 2011 when the egg is in the research centre and when Rodan finds the egg and takes Ethan and his child back home. I'll provide I link to an online view of the whole comic http://readcomiconline.to/Comic/Godzilla-Legends/Issue-2?id=64548 In the timeline of this Godzilla universe, 2011 takes place during the time during the four years between The Devonian Arc and The Cryog Revenge Arc. I do have a way to make this fit with the time line of this story. Maybe you can still have Rodan appear in Okinawa in 2007 when his egg is stolen from Rodan and his mate Radon by the humans and he tries to search for it. He eventually can't fight it but makes it his quest to find the egg for the stake of both him and his mate. He searches for the egg for 3 years and in 2010 (During the Devonian Arc) he thinks the egg is in China as he sees a human military base and thinks the eggs is in there(But obviously the base is holding Gaira). He sees Varan heading in the direction of the base (As he is chasing the humans) and Rodan thinks that Varan is after the egg and so battles Varan. I think this would help further establish why Rodan battles Varan and I think it would be a good way to link Godzilla Legends and Godzilla: Rulers of Earth. Obviously Rodan is forced to retreat as he is overpowered by Varan and the base begins the collapse, and so Rodan thinks the egg is destroyed. Then after Godzilla's supposed death in 2010, in 2011 Rodan finally sences the egg again and tracks it back to Okinawa where Ethan has brought the egg out from the apparent after he and his farther stole it from the lab. Rodan sees the egg and goes to collect it. The egg then hatches into the baby female Rodan and Rodan carrier his new daughter and Ethan hitches a ride on Rodan and they fly back to the nest where Radon is waiting. Then after when Rodan is away. Megaguirus comes and slaughters both Radon, the baby Rodan and Ethan. Rodan returns to find his family dead and falls into a depression. Maybe at some point after the humans manage to capture him and take relocate him to Monster Islands where he stays there as seen in Cryog Revenge Arc along with other monsters. Maybe during his time on Monster Islands, Rodan is able to slowly recover from his depression as he settles in. This is just an idea I had to make the Godzilla Legends Rodan Arc further fit in with this version of the Godzilla Timeline for this Godzilla and Fairy Tail crossover story and to help in correcting anything that may have been accidently overlook or not noticed. Of course it is up to the writer if they want to use this idea or use their own idea to fill in the gap as it is after all their story. That's all for now. Category:Blog posts